Field of the Invention
Certain aspects of the present invention relate generally to articles of jewelry having variable configurations. Methods for re-configuring articles of jewelry are also described.
Description of the Related Art
The use of magnets in jewelry for the purpose of interchangeability or as a clasping mechanism is know. Magnets integrated into jewelry are used as a clasping mechanism to provide ease for clasping the jewelry (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,405; 5,806,346; 8,752,252; 8,661,627). In these examples, the magnets are placed on the ends of the jewelry chain. The magnetic clasps function in such a way that when the opposite ends of the chain are brought in close proximity, the magnets attract and the result is a simple magnetic clasp, wherein the ends of the chain attach through magnetic attraction.
Another use of magnets in jewelry is for the detachment or attachment of additional chains, pieces, or pendants. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,346, for example, a first magnet is placed in a designated location on the jewelry, and a second magnet is placed within a detachable ornament. In this way, the ornament is readily removable from the article of jewelry by physically removing the ornament from the magnetic field. An entirely different, detachable ornament having a magnet attached thereto can then be replaced by putting it within close proximity of the magnet located on the jewelry. The ornament can include a pendant, additional chains, or any other common ornaments that modifies the ornamental appearance of the jewelry.
Another proposed use of magnets in jewelry is where magnets are placed along a string of beads (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos: 5,195,335 and 6,962,063). In these examples, the magnetic jewelry provides for a string of magnetic and non-magnetic beads, wherein the magnetic beads are attracted to one another. The magnetic beads have an aperture therethrough through which a string may pass to hold the beads.